


The Innkeeper

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, The Family Business, saving people and hunting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Innkeeper

"Sorry I had to hang up before but, somethin' needed my full attention. (pause) Oh yes, they come downstairs in suits this mornin'. And do they clean up nice! They looked good enough to eat and if I had to choose between 'em … what? (pause) Well, I know that, ok? But my eyes still work and so does my imagination.

I mean, the big one, well the bigger one, he's got the sweetest personality and the friendliest smile and the other, oh my! But regular folks like us don't see men that good lookin' just walking around. And his hands, they're workin' man's hands, you know? Strong and rough.

What? No, that's not why I called I'm just giving you some vicariousity. (pause) Yes it is, look it up. Anyway, they were on their way to the college. (pause) They told me, that's how I know. I mean, I don't like to get into other people's business, you know that. Anyways, they were goin' to see some professor. I think they come from some government wildlife agency, or reporters or something

Honey, why else would they come? They sure didn't come here to go fishin'. We ain't got no fish! Lake water ain't supposed to get that hot. And it's not like they can do anything about it. And nobody knows how it happened. I just know that business is terrible. They're my first guests in almost a week and it's our busy time. . Now come on, how busy you been?

Listen, you know what else? The older one is very protective and they seem so close. Now, I don't gossip, but at first I thought, you know since they were both so pretty...but, turns out, their brothers. And that little one is such a charmer.Whew! He gets my temperature up.(pause) I wonder, do they do everything together?

Trust me. You'd be thinkin' the same thing. Now, stop interruptin' me….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, there you are. I been callin' and callin'. I know, I'm busy too. What's that sayin'...a one armed paper hanger, that's it. Well, I can't explain it. It's like somebody gave the lake a couple tylenol and threw the fish back in. (pause) You and me both. I am beat. I got most every room booked and I had to get that girl back to help me. I can't think what's goin' on by you.

But, you know what? My two beautiful boys checked out this mornin' I tried to get 'em to stay now that everything's back to normal. And they worked so hard. They talked to just everybody and asked so many questions! And I sure wouldn't mind lookin' at 'em for another day or so.

But. let me ask you, the night they went by your place, was that the first time you seen 'em? Was I right? Like movie stars, I told you, and big! You know they didn't get back til way late. (pause) Research? Is that what they said? Well, they didn't look like they used no boat, to me. I'm still cleanin' up mud and God only knows what else. And you should've seen the tub! (pause) No, they wasn't in it. We can only dream, honey.

Maybe it was some kinda freak of nature thing, like global warmin' or somethin'. That's not stupid. What do you think it was? What did that husband of yours just say? (pause)The supernatural, like Bigfoot or aliens? You know, he's my brother and I love him and all but, he says some of the dumbest things. Too much tv, I think.

Well anyway, everything seems ok now. And I did try to get those boys to stay. It seemed such a waste. I mean, they came here at the worst time and then left when the mess was all fixed…..Oh, speakin' of a big ol mess, have you seen….."


End file.
